


[Podfic] The Path Doesn't Have Beds and Bathtubs, Jaskier

by Wereflamingo



Series: Wereflamingo's The Witcher Works [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: #ITPE 2020, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Bad at Communicating, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, yennefer is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wereflamingo/pseuds/Wereflamingo
Summary: Podfic ofThe Path Doesn't Have Beds and Bathtubs, Jaskierby neverafuckgivenAuthor's summary:Jaskier, however, is a pampered child that likes to inflict those same ideals on whoever’s closest, which is always Geralt. He scowls and finishes his ale. “One room is fine.” He’s learned to pick his battles and right now his shoulder is still stinging from the injury he got earlier. One battle today was more than enough.*Geralt is too emotionally stunted to realize that Jaskier trying to pamper him is Jaskier telling him he loves him. Instead, he ends up worrying that Jaskier is going to end up missing all the fancy things like regular baths and beds and end up leaving him. Not that Geralt loves him or anything.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Wereflamingo's The Witcher Works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044840
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] The Path Doesn't Have Beds and Bathtubs, Jaskier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greedy_dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Path Doesn't Have Beds and Bathtubs, Jaskier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459498) by [neverafuckgiven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverafuckgiven/pseuds/neverafuckgiven). 



> This is an #ITPE gift for greedy_dancer! #ITPE is the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, so there's a whole lot more podfic being posted around now, if you want to have a look. Thanks #ITPE mods for the help and patience! <3
> 
> And thank you neverafuckgiven for giving me permission to podfic this and adding a blanket statement!
> 
> From the author's notes, this is probably good to know:  
> This fic is set after Geralt and Jaskier meet Yennefer and after the child of surprise fiasco. Yennefer and Geralt have never had sex and instead are very good friends that are still bound by the djinn.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you did, I'd love to hear from you, and if you you enjoyed the story itself, go give the author some love [over here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459498).


End file.
